User blog:KingKool720/GoAnimate V2 Wiki Drinking Game
(No offense to any users mentioned) Welcome to a very unsafe game: The GoAnimate V2 Wiki Drinking Game. Grab your beer cases. NOTE: HAVE AN AMBULANCE WITH A STOMACH PUMP ON SPEED DIAL BEFORE PLAYING Grounded videos *Take a shot when the troublemaker states the obvious. (e.g. "I'm going to (something bad)) *Take a shot when the principal says, "YOU'RE EXPELLED/SUSPENDED FOR (days/weeks/months/years, etc.)". Take two shots when they talk in Scary Voice. *Take two sips when someone says "Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!". *Take a shot when someone says "YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR (random numbers)!". *Take a shot when there's an ear rape. *Take a shot when the troublemaker's parents invites a boatload of people/cartoon characters. *Word of advice: Never watch those "Warren Gets Grounded: The Movie" videos. If you plan on doing so... have a squad of paramedics nearby. *Finish your entire bottle when the video is about Warren Cook or Gligar13vids. *Put away your bottle when the parents become less serious. (e.g. "You're grounded for 1 week!") *'HAVE A SQUAD OF INTELLIGENT PARAMEDICS NEARBY: '''Drink all of the beer cases in your house when the grounded video is an execution video. *Don't, and I mean DON'T, watch the "world's longest" behavior card day videos. People KingKool720 *Finish your entire bottle each time KK breaks the fourth wall. *Take a shot when King Kool tells a joke. *Take a shot whenever King Kool mentions his webseries, Comedy World. *Take a shot whenever King Kool makes a reference to TV Tropes or a show. *Take a sip when he doesn't wanna play ROBLOX with Carkle. *Finish your entire bottle if he says he's going to make a project. *Take a shot when he censors strong language. *Take three shots when someone makes him berserk. Carkle *Finish your entire bottle whenever Carkle utters, "..." or "Ok?" *Take two shots when Carkle asks King Kool to play ROBLOX. Igor *Take three shots whenever he mentions MC Adore. *Take a shot whenever Igor mentions Shauna. *Take a sip when Igor says, "Oh Uh". *Take three shots if he makes a chat dump. *Finish your entire bottle if Igor gets ''mad. *Take a shot when he censors strong language. *Take four shots when Igor goes crazy about people doing "stuff" to Shauna or MC Adore. *'HAVE A SQUAD OF INTELLIGENT PARAMEDICS NEARBY: '''Drink all the Beer cases if Igor is hit to his VX Rage Level. (Touching Shauna or MC Adore on the Wrong Body Part will cause igor to kill you.) Sophie/PB&Jotterisnumber1 *Take a shot if Sophie makes a reference to a cartoon from the 1980's. *Finish your entire bottle when Sophie says someone is getting on her nerves. *Finish your entire bottle if Sophie asks to roleplay. *Take a shot if Sophie doesn't edit all day (leading to WilliamWill2343 asking where she is). *Take a shot when she censors strong language. *Take a shot when she invites cartoon characters to a roleplay. *Take a shot when she adds a picture to her gallery. Gorge/Curiousgorge66 *'HAVE A SQUAD OF INTELLIGENT PARAMEDICS NEARBY: Drink all of the beer cases in your house when Gorge mentions Sophie. If you run out, buy all of the beer cases at your local store. *'Make sure an air ambulance is nearby: '''Drink all of the beer cases in your house when Gorge wants Sophie's personal information. *'Seek medical attention: 'Take a large amount of shots when Gorge goes off topic. Intellegent Athiest *'Have a gang of doctors in your house before you try this: 'Take a large amount of shots when IA derails the chat room. *Take a shot when IA makes a reference to MLP: FiM. TheChromePerson *'HAVE SHREK NEARBY: Whenever Chrome mentions Shrek, take one bite of the onion. *'HAVE SHREK CLOSER...': Whenever Chrome acts serious and used big words to sound superior, take one bite of the onion. *'HAVE SHREK BEHIND YOU...': Whenever Chrome mentions Gorge's obsession with Sophie, eat five bites of the onion. *'HAVE SHREK'S HAND ON YOUR SHOULDER': Whenever someone mentions Google Chrome around Chrome, eat three bites of the onion. *'HAVE SHREK IN FRONT OF YOU BREATHING ON YOUR FACE': Whenever Chrome acts mysterious and says "73" or "may 20", eat the entire onion. MORE COMING SOON... Category:Blog posts